Lafayette Breakdown
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission! - Some dance, some play, some watch. Everyone's having fun in Louisiana tonight.


_**Lafayette Breakdown**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

It was well past midnight but the streets in New Orleans Louisiana where well lit up. They almost had a reddish orange glow to them despite the street lights being yellow. Cajun music sounded from one particular street, where a particular group of people were listening to the music.

Taliesin danced in the street like a free spirit that had just been unchained. A ridiculously happy grin was across his face and his eyes were shut as he moved to the music.

Yasuhiro and Taizen were leaning against the wall of one of the brick buildings on one side of the street. Nyx was standing between them watching as her friend dance away. Any sane person would call him a fool and walk away, but Nyx wasn't very sane. She smiled and got out in the middle of the street with him and started to dance. Taizen's and Yasuhiro's jaws dropped before they started laughing. Taizen didn't stand there much longer before he got out in the street with Nyx and danced especially with her.

It didn't take very much longer when Taizen spun Nyx around Yasuhiro caught her wrists half way and she paused a moment looking at him. He grinned at her, raising one eyebrow tauntingly; Nyx grinned back.

Reianshitsu was sitting on the curb next to the band, watching the drummer and mimicking his movements. Reianshitsu tapped his jeans with the drummer and once he got the beat down he turned and watched the trio and Taliesin dance in the street, smiling big as he continued to hit his leg to the beat.

When Nyx swung her hips back pushing against Taizen behind her, Yevgeny, who was sitting on the curb directly in front of where they were dancing, started pulling his bangs down covering both his eyes.

Ryuudou, sitting beside him, looked at him a moment before pulling his bangs outta his face. Yevgeny pulled them back down over his eyes and Ryuudou pushed them away again. Yevgeny again pulled his bangs over his eyes, trying hard not to laugh. Ryuudou pushed them back again forcing back a smile at his persistence. Yevgeny refused to give up so he pulled his bangs back down over his eyes and this time Ryuudou didn't just push them back she ran her fingers through his bangs pushing them back on top of his head, showing both of Yevgeny's eyes. She held his bangs up and when Yevgeny tried to move back he only fell against the street and Ryuudou fell on him, still with her hand on his hair. Yevgeny blushed bright red and Ryuudou grinned.

Vallen, who was sitting a few feet from Yevgeny, now only a couple inches from Yevgeny's head, rolled his eyes after looking at them. He glanced back out and saw Nyx still dancing like an idiot with her husbands. He sighed, sounding so annoyed. Lorelei had been watching him from where she was standing, against the building Nyx and her lovers were against. She was a little behind Vallen and she couldn't see his face, but she could tell by his posture he was annoyed.

She hesitated a minute, questioning herself on whether or not she should do this. Then after deciding, she walked away from the building and sat down beside Vallen. Vallen looked at her quite shocked and Lorelei looked back. She smiled at him, noticing when she did he blushed slightly. She winked at him and smirked, and in response he turned his head to the side, blushing harder now.

A few feet down from Vallen and Lorelei, Arizou was standing between Kirai and Sairen. Kirai was watching the kids dance with a look that almost made you feel like she didn't want to be there. Sairen had glanced at the trio a couple times but was mostly watching Taliesin. Arizou had noticed from the start, and now he decided to bring it up. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. _"Go dance with him." _Sairen blushed and turned her head to face Arizou. _"A-ah no I can't, I can't dance." _Arizou smiled and slightly pushed her back toward the street.

Sairen blushed harder and tried to step back but about the time she did, Taliesin opened his eyes and saw her. He smiled and offered her his hand. Sairen hesitated a moment then walked out to him and took it, softly warning him she couldn't dance. All Taliesin told her was that it didn't matter, that she'd be able to when they finished.

On the other side of the street, watching the kids was Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou and his wife. Toukai was smiling some though it looked more like a smirk, mostly watching Nyx and thinking about when Nyx had first met Yasuhiro and Taizen. Uzrts was standing beside her slightly smiling himself, thinking about how much of an idiot they were, but how bold they were about admitting it.

A little ways down from them, across the street from the band, Keanu stood playing his guitar, following the beat he was watching. Itami was standing on the wall behind him smirking as she watched him play, wondering what else his fingers were good at.

Jenova was watching him play standing closer to him; she hadn't really seen him play the guitar since she met him so she was intrigued with how good he was. Against the wall a couple feet away from Itami was Kaen, listening to all the racket without showing any expression whatsoever. Though he did have his blindfold off but it was tied around Jenova's wrist instead of his own. His eyes seemed to be on Jenova despite not being able to see her.

Kusari and Orimaru were standing in front of an alley way's entrance, watching all the commotion. Kusari had started laughing when Nyx got out there to dance and she hadn't stopped much since except for air. She was constantly thinking how much of a lunatic they all were and she hadn't really noticed how close Orimaru had been paying attention to her.

The alley was dark and came to dead end, there were several of those type of alleys on that back street in Louisiana. Orimaru smirked when Kusari had finally stopped laughing and was just panting. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around pinning her against the wall just inside the alley as he crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she ran one hand down his chest only making him kiss her harder. He pushed his other hand against the wall beside Kusari's head and his knees against the wall on either side of her. She moved her leg forward a bit, brushing against the inside of Orimaru's thigh.

Nozomu sneered in disgust from the roof of a building, on the side of the street the band was on. It was bad enough with the soldier in the threesome but Nozomu felt nauseous when he saw Orimaru and Kusari. Nozomu was sitting cross-legged beside Darecry, whose legs were hanging over the side of the building. Nozomu rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Darecry. Darecry was watching everyone below with an amused smirk across his face. He felt Nozomu's glare so he turned to look at the other half-demon.

Darecry blushed when he looked into Nozomu's eyes, there was no special gleam to them or anything but after watching the cessions on ground level Darecry's heart was beating a little fast. Nozomu tiled his head back picking up on things quickly and he slowly smirked, making Darecry blush more, his green eyes standing out vibrantly. Nozomu leaned over and kisses him roughly, blood soon dripping from Darecry's chin.

Drako was standing down the street a little near another alley that Raidne was standing in. She was listening to the music slightly smiling, but after watching almost three minutes of dancing, when Sairen got out there to dance too, Raidne decided just to lean up against the wall and shut her eyes, and it was darker in the alley. Drako continued to watch a little longer then he stepped in front of Raidne silently, watching her face stay pretty blank.

After a moment Raidne slowly opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Drako standing in front of her. She looked into his eyes a moment but that only made her blush harder, so she turned her eyes away, focusing on the ground. Drako put his hand on her neck, a couple fingers on her cheek. He turned her head to face him again and when she looked at him it was obvious she was under a spell. He leaned forward and put his lips to hers, Raidne's eyes slowly closing as she leaned into the kiss. Drako stepped closer to her, his chest brushing hers as he held his hand firmly on her neck. Raidne softly moaned before Drako slide his tongue in her mouth, causing Raidne's blush and moan to intensify.

Nyx was pulled back by her waist closer to Yasuhiro. Taizen laughed as Nyx did, despite dancing for five minutes they had plenty of energy left. Taliesin and Sairen kept dancing not far from them. Taizen took Nyx's hand and pulled her closer, pulling Yasuhiro along behind her. He kissed Nyx once she got up close to him, Nyx of course kissing back. Yasuhiro grinned and let go of her waist as the song drew to a close. Taizen pulled back and Nyx started to smile but before she did Yasuhiro spun her around and kissed her hard. Nyx moaned from surprise as she kissed back just as hard and putting her arms around Yasuhiro's neck.

Yasuhiro pulled back panting somewhat heavy and smiling at her. Nyx smiled back before she felt Taizen right behind her with his head on her shoulder.

"_Well this was fun," Taizen laughed._


End file.
